Awakening
by just-grey
Summary: RyanValera. A collection of RaVe ficlets for ships50. 15 down, 35 to go. . .
1. Young

**A/N:** _This is a collection of short one-shots for Ryan and Valera for ships50-meaning that there will eventually be 50 fics written. Most are unrelated, but if a drabble is then I will certainly say so._

**Drabble one:**_ "Young"_

He had offered to take her to the beach

He had offered to take her to the beach. Work had been stressful and it had become a habit of his. To take her away, give a lame excuse to Horatio, and drag her to his car to drive a couple miles to the nearest beach. She had always hated when he would drag her off, but relished quietly in the care he really gave her. She would never tell him that she loved it when he would take her to the soft sands and loud waves.

It had started again, a large workload-Ryan secretly promising Horatio he would help her when they came back-and that had been it. He had walked into her lab, took her lab coat off as he walked her out and once again, brought her to the calm. She had hesitantly enjoyed the outing, to Ryan's delight, especially when a stray dog came over to where they sat together on the sand.

He had never seen her so happy before until that moment. She had gotten a small stick and begun to play with the dog, all smiles and laughter. He joined her in her playing. They raced and laughed, threw and teased. He had never felt so young before. A feeling of glee and excitement. He had never _seen_ her look like she had at that before; her head thrown back with laughter, her eyes bright with childish glee. She looked so _young _so carefree and stress less.

He vowed to spend more time at the beach with her, for, he loved the feeling of being eight again, swinging across monkey bars, and seeing how her face transformed into a young seven year old girl just discovering swings.

Feeling so young, yet, wise amongst their years.

* * *

_Review for a cookie? Sound good?_


	2. Life

**Drabble two:** _"Life"_

* * *

Ryan got the call just as he was about to process the crime scene, which was an hours or so drive from the hospital

Ryan got the call just as he was about to process the crime scene, which was a couple hours drive from the hospital. As soon as he heard the words his heart dropped straight down to the pit of his stomach. He dropped the phone, flung his gloves off and ran to his car. Eric had tried to stop him, try to figure out what was wrong with the man, but Ryan proved to be stronger than Eric had anticipated and Ryan was quickly in the Hummer and down the street in a flash. His heart raced as the large car sped along the many streets, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly-his knuckles turning white. He had never felt so many different emotions or thoughts before in his life and for the sake of him, and his loved ones; he just hoped he made it to the hospital. It seemed like forever until he finally found the exit leading to the hospital's parking lot. He raced out, barely even managing to turn the ignition off. He could hardly register his feet pounding on the granite or the nurse pointing him to her room, his mind was somewhere else and his breath was taken.

His steps were hesitant as he neared the door, hearing a soft wail from inside, that noise could only make him reach for the handle with confidence and stride in wide eyed. He half smiled half sighed as he saw her-them-lying on the white bed. Her hair patted with sweat, her eyes loving. He walked over to her slowly, sat next to her and looked at the beautiful sight before him. She held her in her arms carefully, touching the young one's toes, fingers, stroking the small fuzz of hair atop the little angels head. His daughter's large and wide eyes stared back at him, her green perfect eyes, her perfect little toes-all ten of them-he had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful.

"We did it," Maxine murmured.

He nodded silently, his speech still rendered as he took his daughter form his wife's arms. His little daughter clamped her small fingers over his one large and he couldn't believe that they could produce something so perfect and innocent. How such beautiful life came, came from them, together.

They did it.


	3. Hardship

**Drabble three:** _"Hardship"_

* * *

It was a viscous cycle, the one they continued to run

It was a viscous cycle, the one they continued to run. He would come home late, she would yell, scream, or kick him out. Sometimes it was the other way around. And sometimes he didn't even bother to come home at all. It had started with a death, they putting their own facades on, a fake smile or hollow laugh. Their relationship continued to spiral down, until it was bottled up to nothing. She had even started to drink, even more than before, he getting rid of all his care for the world, and himself. While she still worked at the lab, he had either quit or had gotten fired-he never told her which one it really was. They were both living a shallow and empty life, all their loved ones noticing. A perish had ripped them apart, torn them into pieces, ripping them into shreds and draining all their care and passion.

He came home late, again, one night to find her sitting at the dining room table, an empty wine glass on it, a small photograph in one of her fragile hands, the other his gun. He had thought he had put it safely away. He slowly and silently walked over to her, the closer he got the more he could see dried tear stains run along her cheeks, new tears replacing the trails. His hands covered hers and she broke down, soft sobs escaping her lips. He gently pulled the heavy weapon from her grasp and slid it away from her on the table. She pulled at his arms, causing him to tighten his grip on her. They stayed like that for who knows how long, both finding once lost comfort in each others arms.

It started with a death, a love, a friendship, a hardship then overcoming. It ended with a photograph, slipped away from her hands as they started to heal together.

Together in their hardship and together in their triumph.


	4. Drama

**Drabble four:** _"Drama"_

* * *

It had happened in a flash-literally. Someone had been mixing chemicals in one of the labs, although no names were actually mentioned yet, and had concocted something rather distasteful and it had blown up. Right next to the DNA Lab. Right next to Valera's lab.

Ryan had been in the break room when it happened, had been escorted out without getting to go back to see if she was alright. When he arrived outside, coughing and his eyes burning, he couldn't for the life of him find Maxine Valera. And Ryan was scared.

"Ryan are you alright?"

Ryan turned to look at Calleigh; he could see that she too was suffering because of the fire.

"Have you seen Valera?" he asked quickly.

She shook her head.

He sighed deeply, ran a hand through his short hair and immediately made his way back up the cement steps and into the smoky air of the lab.

"Ryan! Ryan!" Calleigh shouted after him. He didn't answer, nor did he stop.

The air in the lab was worse than he imagined it had been before.

"Valera! Valera!" his voice was hoarse as he shouted for her. He almost didn't recognize it.

"Maxine!"

He ran into her lab, but she wasn't there. Now he was starting to get worried. Suddenly, he heard a distant sound amongst the flames. Small, tiny coughs. He ran toward the noise.

"Maxine! Maxine!"

"Ryan…"

His head whipped around; there she was, crouched in a small corner, her head leaning on the wall. He ran toward her.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay." He reassured.

She nodded wearily.

He carefully picked her up, holding her close to him as he ran out of the lab, flames surrounding them.

When he finally made it out firemen rushed toward them. They quickly took Valera, while a paramedic grabbed him and separated him from her.

As the female paramedic scolded and chided him for going back for her, he looked back to where she was being loaded into an ambulance. He saw her turn her face slowly toward him. Her eyes softly thanked him.

He sighed in relief as his heart started to beat at its normal pace.

_She was safe._


	5. Gold

**Drabble five:** _"Gold"_

* * *

Maxine Valera was puzzled. Very puzzled, to be exact. She pulled the long, slender, black, velvet box out of her locker and closed it softly. She slumped on the bench behind her and stared at the box. Soon, she heard someone entering the Locker Room; she turned her head slowly to see Calleigh walk in happily.

"Hey Maxine!" she greeted.

Maxine merely mumbled her response, so low that Calleigh had to strain to hear.

"Maxine, are you okay?"

Maxine turned to face Calleigh again, and then quickly shoved the box into Calleigh's hands. Calleigh looked puzzled at first, but then opened the box and silently made an 'o' with her mouth.

"It's beautiful,"

"Ryan gave it to me."

"He bought you this?" Calleigh asked, incredulous.

"Yep. He went out and bought it for me. Ryan Wolfe went out and bought me a new Gold bracelet. I can't believe this!"

"You're…mad at him, because he bought you a beautiful Gold bracelet? Maxine he's your boyfriend and it's your birthday! You should be happy."

"It's not that I don't like it! Oh, God no. But, it's just so…expensive. I mean I thought he would've bought Pizza and Beer and that new…_Harold and Kumar_ movie but this…"

"Well I think it was nice of him. I mean he obviously cares about you enough to buy you something as beautiful as this."

"I know, I know. I probably sound like a brat, huh?"

"No honey, you don't. Why don't you talk to him, okay?"

Maxine nodded.

Calleigh got up and left Maxine in the locker room. Then, Maxine left.

Ryan was still in the lab when Maxine caught up to him. She smiled as she saw him leaving the elevators, joking carelessly with Eric.

"Hey, Ryan, Eric." She greeted.

"Hey Val, happy birthday" Eric replied.

"Max! Hey, happy birthday." Ryan pulled her into a hug, sneaking a quick peck as he did so.

"Thanks guys. Ryan, could I talk to you for a sec.?"

"Sure, I'll see you later Delko."

"Yeah, see ya guys."

Maxine and Ryan walked to the opposite wall, she fiddling with the box in her lab pocket.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah…you left this in my locker." She pulled out the box.

"Oh, yeah. Do you like it, 'cause if the jeweler got the engraving wrong or the size…I mean I could take it back or-"

"Engraving?"

"Yeah, you didn't see it?"

She shook her head and he reached for the box, opening it and pulling the bracelet out. He moved it between his fingers and showed her. On the inside on the bracelet's lining were designs, but not just any designs, DNA strands. Maxine gasped in awe.

"Oh my God."

"So…you like it?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

"Better than any _Harold and Kumar_ movie, definitely."


	6. Forgotten

**Drabble:** _"Forgotten"_

* * *

In Valera's mind, it seemed as if everybody in the lab had forgotten. Of course, she hadn't expected anyone to remember, but it would have been nice if somebody had.

She moped and dragged through work, her normal perky shoulders slumped and her happy personality was nothing but sad.

She figured Alexx would have stopped by, but since Alexx was no longer with the Crime Lab and instead was most likely with her family, Valera did not expect a visit from her.

Horatio knew because, well, he hired her. But, since he was still in the hospital, she certainly didn't expect anything from him, either.

She guessed Calleigh knew, but she was with Eric at some shin dig his parents where having, and she definitely didn't count on Calleigh or Eric to stop what they were doing to call her.

Valera sighed. She was on her break, finally, sitting on one of the lounge sofas . . . moping. It wasn't that she wanted a huge extravaganza, but it would have been nice for a little acknowledgment.

She rested her head on her palm, her elbow upright, and sighed heavily. She absent mindedly picked at a stray piece of thread on her shirt.

When Ryan walked in, she did not spare a glance. She did not say hi. She did not even acknowledge him.

"Hey Valera," he said as he walked to the coffee pot.

She did not answer.

Ryan turned around, puzzled. Had he said something that had offended her?

"Valera? Something wrong?"

She huffed loudly, frustrated.

"No Ryan, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Peachy. Just freakin' peachy." She answered, obviously mad.

He set his cup down and walked over to her.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if something's wrong Maxine. Really."

She widened her eyes briefly. He never called her Maxine before. . .

She sighed, and stood, their bodies touchingly close.

"I'm sorry Ryan, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just . . . "

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it. It's stupid anyways. I'll see you later Ryan."

He sighed as he watched her walk away. The scent of her fruity perfume lingering in her wake.

The day went on and Valera finally was able to go home. She headed to the locker room to gather her belongings.

When she opened her locker, she gasped in surprise. There in a carefully zipped and wrapped bag was a small cupcake. It wasn't large or had fancy writing on it. It wasn't that pretty and it didn't look that good, but Valera smiled happily.

She closed her locker and held the cupcake delicately, and turned around. Ryan stood there with a goofy grin on his face and his hands in his pocket.

"Happy Birthday, Valera."


	7. Loneliness

**Drabble #7:** _Loneliness _

* * *

Ryan wasn't sure what he was feeling. It was strange. It started when _she_ left. He frowned. Had it really started because of her? They were friends, most definitely, but did he really care that much about her? Ryan was confused, he was . . . sad.

Ryan walked down the hall in a gloomy state. He had been like that for weeks. Calleigh noticed, Eric noticed, but neither said anything. Eric had begun to, but he figured it was Ryan's personal business and he'd rather not get caught up in it.

He finally reached the outside. The bright rays of the sun stung his eyes and he raised his arm to act as a shield. Ryan was never the one for sunglasses, neither was she – he learned. They talked. About random things, about little things. But they talked. And it certainly wasn't meaningless talk to Ryan. He hoped it wasn't meaningless for her.

His car sat away from the others. Like it didn't belong, like it didn't . . . _fit_. Ryan sighed. It was how he felt, about everything. Like he didn't belong, like he shouldn't have been the one to make her leave. Like he wasn't the one who was supposed to replace Tim Speedle. She always made him feel like he belonged. He missed that. He missed _her_.

He wasn't really aware of where he was going. He wasn't really aware of anything, really. Various streets and lights passed by, but he didn't really recognize any of them. Not really. Maybe it was because he didn't want to, or maybe it was because he just couldn't. He really just didn't know. The one thing he did know, however, was that he needed her. And he was going to get her back, if it was the last thing he did.

He didn't expect her to smile when she opened her door. He didn't expect her to pull him into a brief hug. He didn't expect anything out of her, actually. What he did expect, was anger, yelling, a slap even. Ryan didn't even get that. He wanted her anger, he wanted her yells, wanted her hurt palms. He took what he got with kindness.

She hadn't gotten a new job. She hadn't even started to look. Ryan smiled at that. She told him she was just going to take it easy for awhile. Ryan nodded. He didn't want to say much, for fear he would say what he was really thinking. She was calm with him though, casual, laidback. It was like it was _okay_ for him to be in her apartment, on her couch, drinking a beer with her, chatting like nothing ever happened, like he never put her job in jeopardy. Ryan almost smiled.

They ended up watching a movie. She had insisted, he hadn't had the heart to tell her no. But he did like sitting on her almost comfy couch, watching a movie he could care less about, drinking a beer that really wasn't that great. She casually leaned up against him, and he almost as casually draped an arm across her shoulders. He could feel her smile. He did smile then, too. It felt like the first real smile he'd had for a very long time. So he did it again.

He'd left at about ten o'clock. It was late, and as much as he enjoyed their time together, he knew she was tired and he still had work the next day. Ryan dreaded the next day. It would be the same as any day, he figured, only she wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be able to go visit her and drop off a sample, striking up a brief conversation while he waited, or giving her a little riddle he'd read in the morning's newspaper (she usually figured them out and he always tried to find harder and harder ones, but to no avail). Ryan didn't think about her the next day, _couldn't_ think about her, because if he did, he'd never be able to get her out of his head.

He was surprised when he got a call from her the next day. He was at home, fiddling around with the telly. He answered like he would any other call, but his heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice, "Give me a riddle," she said. He smiled silly, and proceeded to find his newspaper(he'd found one on instinct and circled it in blue). He rambled it off to her, counting the seconds until she answered him back. Fifty seconds this time. Faster than the last. He laughed and told her she had got it right. She laughed happily on the other end. Ryan almost felt whole again.

He surprised himself the next week when he showed up at her place, unannounced. She surprised him, however, when she opened the door and her cheeks were stained with dry tears. He frowned quickly and went inside. He gently gathered her in his arms, led her to her couch and listened to her cry into his shirt. She never really did tell him why she was saddened, but he didn't need to know. He woke up the next morning with her still in his arms. He sighed, happy. It was nice to feel that again; happy. She made him happy. Ryan tightened his hold on her and she shifted closer to him in her sleep. That horrible feeling he'd had weeks ago was steadily fading away.

Calleigh had made a remark to him two weeks later, "Well aren't you cheery today? It's nice to see that smile again, Ryan." He'd chuckled and laughed it off, pretending it was nothing. But it was something – or, rather, a someone. They hadn't stopped hanging out, he'd still call her every morning before he went to work to give her a riddle and she still stopped by his house every weekend(sometimes he, but mostly her). It had become a routine to them. A mutual agreement, a pick-me-up, or just an 'I just need you'. Ryan liked when the 'I need you' came up, because that meant no matter what, she'd end up in his arms. He noticed they fit perfectly the second time it came.

She still wasn't back by the third month. She still hadn't gotten another job. He later found out she thought that if she did, she would be betraying the lab somehow. He found pride in her loyalty, and wondered where she got the money to pay for her rent, let alone food. He never asked, and she never told. He figured it was best that way. She'd tell him if she wanted. It wasn't lonely in the labs anymore, not that he'd stopped missing her there, but because he could see her virtually anytime he needed, or wanted. She may be gone from the lab, but she surely wasn't gone from his life. He never felt the ugly feeling again. He knew what had been, and he frowned at first, but then grinned. He wouldn't feel it again and he surely never wanted to. She promised him he wouldn't, and he believed her, most definitely.


	8. Don't Leave

**Drabble #8:** _Don't Leave_

* * *

Ryan found her sitting on the floor of some broom closet. She wasn't crying, or sniffling, her eyes were not even slightly wet.

And yet, Ryan still sat with her. He still wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed into him. He rested his chin on her hair, breathing in the scent of lilies and a small amount of strawberries.

They sat there for quite some time, she not saying anything, really, and neither he. He occasionally rubbed her shoulder in comfort and she, just as occasionally, sighed.

Silence bounced from the walls of the small closet and finally, Ryan spoke.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." He spoke slow and soft. And she had to strain to hear her.

She nodded solemnly. "I know," she whispered.

He nodded next to her, and felt his phone vibrating from his hip. He glanced at it, and finally flipped it open. It was a text. Calleigh and Eric wanted to know where he was. He was supposed to be helping them with a case, since he didn't have any work to do.

He sighed and closed the phone.

"I . . . don't want to go –"

She turned to face him, placing a feather light hand on his own. She stared at him long and hard, a soft look on her face.

"Then don't. Don't leave."

He gave her hand a squeeze and nodded.

He wasn't ever going to leave her again.


	9. My Name Is

**Drabble #9:** _My Name Is. . ._

* * *

They were trapped. Which would have been funny, even though it really wasn't, if the hole wasn't so hot. Humid, sticky, annoying, hot. Valera peeled at her clothes. Her new, expensive clothes. Clothes she'd only bought yesterday and were already ruined.

Ryan sat next to her, looking as equally irritated. His clothes were as ruined as hers and he was constantly picking at a piece of dirt etched on his skin or moving the rock that was casually sitting next to him. He moved it again, to the right a little, down at an angle of 90 degrees. He smiled, now it was perfectly aligned with the walls shadow.

Valera snickered next to him, at his strange antics. He'd never really told her about his little "problem", but she'd figured it out easily when he started dividing his skittle from color to size. That was four months ago. That was when they'd been fairly good acquaintances, definitely not when they were good friends, as they were now.

The day had started fairly normal. Ryan had called up Valera and asked if she was up to a surprise. She had said yes. He had told her to meet him at Eath Oak Ridge, a somewhat out of the way park and hiking area. When she got there, in her new and nice clothes, he had frowned.

Apparently, he had wanted to show Valera a nice scenic spot he had found while hiking last week. He hadn't expected her to show up dressed like . . . _that_. She was wearing blue Bermuda shorts and the most amazing shirt Ryan had ever seen. It was thin, it was low cut and it was a brilliant shade of yellow. It made her skin glow like fire and her eyes sparkle like ice. His jaw had almost dropped.

"What are you staring at?" she had said. He had struggled to keep his composure, stating that they were going to have to hike and he wasn't sure she would be able to wearing . . . _that_.

So now they were sitting in a caved-in hole, both of them dirty, tired and sore. Their phones didn't have signal, they hole was so far in that they couldn't climb, or, they were just too fed up and sore to even try.

"20 questions?" Valera asked.

Ryan glanced at her and nodded. "Fine, but that's your first question. Second question."

She scowled, but smirked quickly.

"Why did you stop wearing sweater vests?"

He blinked. "What? Valera, what kind of question is that?"

"That's your first question. And it is a perfectly valid question. I want to know. Now, you answer. Go on."

He sighed.

"I . . . overheard Eric and Calleigh. They were . . . talking about my choice of clothing. It bugged me I guess."

Valera smiled sympathetically. "I kinda. . .liked them." She blushed briefly before asking her next question.

"OK. What's your favorite color?"

He thought for a moment, than answered. "Orange."

"Really? Hm, I woulda thought blue or something. Orange. Orange is good. Good . . . OK, your turn."

He thought very carefully for a moment. Though Valera and him had become a lot closer, there were still things he had yet to find out about her. Important things. Like her name.

"What's your name?"

She looked mildly befuddled and gaped for an answer.

"What're you talking about Ryan, you know my name." she said, as if it was obvious.

"No, I know you as Valera. I want to know your first name. Come on Val, it cant be that bad."

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"OK. My name is – "

"Ryan! Valera! Are you guys OK?"

Their heads shot up to the voices shouting their names. It was Eric and Calleigh.

"Oh thank God!" Valera exclaimed.

Eric threw down a rope and Ryan carefully helped Valera up it. When they were up and out of the hole, finally, he addressed her quietly.

"You know I'm still gonna find out."

She sighed and hung her head, following Eric and Calleigh toward the ambulance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; don't remind me."


	10. Betrayal

**Drabble #10:** _Betrayal_

* * *

Ryan walked out of the DNA Lab cheerfully. He had just closed his case, and was ready to go home. He was a little disappointed, however, when he first arrived at work to find Valera was at home, sick. A different lab tech was in her place; tall, long legs, blonde and very pretty. Ryan would have rather been talking to Valera though, when he got his results, instead of the blonde and too tall Kelly Peters (whose voice was too squeaky and too fast for him to even comprehend what she was saying).

The next day came and Kelly was still in place of Valera. He hadn't known Valera to take more than one sick day off. _How sick was she really?_

Kelly had begun to form a liking to Ryan, much to his displeasure. She wasn't at all like Valera. And Ryan resented that. He _hated_ that. She always talked. On and on about things he could really care less about. Ryan really wished Valera would get better soon.

A whole week had passed. No Valera. Not a passing of her in conversation with Horatio. This was strange. Very strange. Horatio knew Ryan and Valera were quite close, so if something was really wrong with Valera, he'd tell Ryan, wouldn't he?

Now, Ryan was more than worried. She hadn't called him, she hadn't called anyone. She was still sick. Ryan sighed as he waited for Kelly to get his results. He leaned casually on the glass desk and waited. Kelly shot him flirtatious glances every now and then, he didn't respond, but he didn't ignore her either. So, he smiled at her, and she somehow found extreme pleasure in that. Ryan thought Kelly was quite strange.

Ryan was lost in his thoughts (about Valera) when Kelly started talking rapidly, then, laid her hand ever so casually on his arm. He jolted at her touch.

"Ryan you haven't been paying attention to me!" Kelly pouted. Ryan frowned.

"Sorry," he said, though not sorry at all.

She smiled brightly and continued to talk. "So like I was saying there's this amazing club I thought we could go to and – "

"Wait a minute. Kelly, what are you talking about? What about my results?" He asked, incredulous.

Kelly made this weird sound, kind of like a whimper, or a dying cat, and continued. "Ugh, fine. Here are your stupid results. So, pick me up at seven?"

Ryan was engrossed in the results that Kelly obviously didn't give a damn about. "Uhh, yeah sure whatever. I gotta go."

And it was much later that very day when Valera returned, at night, sitting with Cooper in the locker room. She'd heard rumors, but when Kelly had actually told her about the great time she'd been having with Ryan while Valera was gone, she felt . . . horrible, forgotten, and betrayed. Then, when Cooper had come up and discreetly told her that Ryan was taking Kelly out, she had felt as if her heart was being torn into pieces. Sure, she and Ryan weren't dating, but that didn't mean she didn't have feelings for him. She had thought he had feelings for her as well. Cooper talked to her while she sat, saying Kelly wasn't as good as Valera and that Ryan didn't deserve her. It made her laugh, a little, being talked to by Cooper. But, she accepted his comforting.

Ryan walked in on them, just as Cooper pulled her into a hug. He stood, shock shelled, as Valera hugged him back. _What had he missed?_

"Valera."

The two friends broke apart and Valera hid her face. Cooper stood in front of her protectively.

"Go Coop, its okay. I'm fine."

Cooper nodded and left, but not without giving a glare to Ryan before he exited.

"Valera, what's going on? Are you OK?"

She laughed bitterly and he winced.

"I'm fine Ryan. Not that you care, but – "

He walked toward her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What makes you think I don't care?"

She looked up at his and glared.

"Are you kidding me? I was at home sick up to my ass and you're here flirting and having the time of your life with little Miss Perfect Peters." She scoffed. "And then you have to nerve to ask me why I think you don't care? You're some piece of work Ryan."

By this point both were angry, and Valera had stepped up so that she was within a fingers touch of Ryan.

He looked as if he was going to begin a tirade, but he didn't. Instead, he turned his head toward the door, as if contemplating leaving, but when he turned back to Valera he had determination in his eyes that almost made her gulp.

Silence consumed the room.

Finally, he made a move. Not a move to talk, nor leave, but a move for Valera. And it's what they both needed.

His left hand made way for her waist, whilst his right cupped her cheek. It took her by surprise, a somewhat pleasant surprise, and she had no time to fully detangle herself from him (not that she wanted to, in any shape, word or form). His lips were suddenly on hers. His hand moved and pulled her closer to him. Body against body, she reacted.

Her hands slowly made themselves useable and she wrapped them around his own waist, pulling him closer, closer, closer. She turned her head to feel his palm _more, more, more_. She needed to feel him once _again, and again, again_. He felt the same. And she knew he did. Because that one kiss, the one neither had panned, had meant much more than lips on lips, and then lips on neck, and lips on cheek. No, it meant much more than that.

He pulled back, leaving her breathless and wanting much, much more. He kissed her cheek, then her forehead, and back to her lips again – slower and softer this time.

"I care. Don't ever say I don't care, because I care Val. A lot."

She smiled lightly, before pulling him in for another kiss.

_And again, again, again._


	11. Answers

**Drabble #11:** _Answers_

* * *

Valera was lying casually and comfortably with Ryan on his couch. They were watching – or rather, the movie was merely playing – Elektra. A mutual agreement between the two; Ryan thinking Jennifer Garner was quite the looker (Valera agreeing), and Valera's love for those types of movies. The movie was almost over when Ryan laid a lazy hand on her stomach and asked her a question.

"Why are your answers always so complicated?"

She turned on her side so she was facing him.

"What do you mean?"

He frowned. "See? Like that. That could be interpreted into a lot of things. Why do you always answer an answer with a question?"

She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Why are you asking?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Why won't you answer me?"

"Why are you evading my question?"

He scoffed and pulled her closer than before, his hand now resting on her hip.

"Why are _you_ evading _my_ question?"

She sighed heavily and looked up at him. He anticipated her answer, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she would actually answer him.

To his dismay, and his delight, however, she didn't and instead kissed him. Of course, he kissed back. He'd never known any woman who could kiss like Maxine Valera. She was addicting, like his own little vicodin, ready and willing at any time. She pulled back and smirked.

"'Cause I like seeing you frustrated. You're cute when you're frustrated." She turned back to the movie and he didn't ask her a question again.

Behind Valera, Ryan smirked. He'd finally gotten an answer from her.


	12. Forever

**Drabble#12:** _Forever_

* * *

It had happened in the blink of an eye. A sudden rush to the head, a slip of the foot, an outright cry. His head bounced off the concrete heavily, his gun slipped away. His arm felt a mile away.

He tried to pull himself away. Tried to somehow move out of the line of loud shots and bangs. His arm felt a mile away.

He blinked his eyes, once, twice, three times for good measure. His vision was starting to get blurry, images contorted, blues seemed like reds. He stared up into the sky and thought; _maybe I shouldn't have come in today_.

He could hear someone calling his name, maybe it was Calleigh, he couldn't be sure. He could feel the warm liquid coming from the hole in his collarbone, dripping down into the similar hole in his arm. _When had the sky turned gray?_

He was starting to get cold. _Am I dead? _Rain pelted down on his forehead, washing away the crimson, he did not feel the hard rain. He suddenly felt somewhat light, felt like he was being lifted. _Am I dead? _Alexx climbed into the ambulance with him. She put pressure on his arm as a paramedic did the same with his collarbone. _Where am I going?_

He was being rushed forward; too fast for his brain to catch up. _When had the sky turned white? _People were shouting things, rushing around him, too fast for his brain to catch up. _Who are all these people? _

He was comfortable now. His arm was numb. He could no longer feel pain. His brain caught up with him, he moved his fingers. _What happened? _He moved his fingers again, feeling someone else within his. He tried to open his eyes, to see the soft and gentle fingers holding his own. His eyelids felt as heavy as the rain. _Let me see you._

When he finally was able to open his eyes, all he could see was brown wires. _What? _The brown wires moved, made a sound. He almost jolted, but the pain in his collarbone prevented him to do so. He realized, finally, the wires were hair. He recognized her hair. _You're here. Thank you._

While he slept he heard voices. Sometimes it was Eric, sometimes it was Horatio. Most of the tie it was Alexx and Calleigh. Alexx seemed worried. _Why, Alexx? What's wrong? _Calleigh seemed somewhat worried, somewhat amused. The wiry hair from before hadn't left. Hadn't removed her fingers from his. _How long have you been here?_

When she finally did move, he was fast asleep, catching up on the rest that never seemed to come, but was always there. She walked over, her head aching from the rest that never seemed to come, but was always there, to Alexx. _My hand feels empty._

"Maxine, why don't you go get some sleep honey? He'll still be here when you get back."

She turned back to look at him, his eyes closed peacefully, his hand seeming empty without hers. She shook her head and walked back over to him, sitting down in to too uncomfortable chair next to his bed. She took his and hand. _Where did you go?_ Barely even noticed when his fingers curled around hers. _I'm glad you came back._

She sat for hours, slept for minutes, talked for seconds, and curled her fingers around his for forever. _Talk to me again._ Alexx watched on, worried for her friend. _You need sleep too._

Maxine sat, waited until the large cut on his forehead healed. She waited until he could stay awake for more than an hour. _Let's play poker._ _You aren't well enough for poker._ She waited until he was released, and still did not leave him until he returned for work. _You know you don't have to stay. I know, but I want to._ She sat at her desk, watching him as Calleigh and Eric welcomed him back.

She sat with him, even when he wasn't there. She would stay with him. She would wait.

She'd wait for forever and a day for him. She never knew he'd do the same for her. _I'd wait for you, forever and a day even. You don't even know._


	13. Tomorrow

**Drabble #13:** _Tomorrow_

* * *

The sun shone like an orange beacon, searching for a happy moment that would make it somehow brighter. The sun was setting slowly, however. This little occurrence did not affect two people, sitting together on a dock, swinging their legs in the water.

Maxine leaned in closer to Ryan and he smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"This is nice," she said, softly, her head turning to look at him.

He rubbed her bare arm, sending chills down her spine.

"Yeah, it is."

He leaned in, slowly, and kissed her gently, slowly.

She sighed into the kiss, pulling him closer to her.

They sat for a while, relishing in each other's company. The next day they would have to go back to work, pretend that they were just friends. But, they could., Because as much as tomorrow wouldn't be as pleasant as today, today could go on for forever, where as tomorrow could drift away.


	14. Bitch, Please

**Drabble #14:** _Bitch, Please_

**Notes:** _Small spoiler for season six (psst, it's the really annoying new tech called Samantha.)_

* * *

If Valera's glare could kill a person, Samantha would be a goner. Valera stood; her shoulder back, her feet apart, and the largest scowl on her face ever to be seen. She tapped her foot with force, biting her lip – almost enough to make it bleed – and crossed her arms. Her eyes narrowed at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Ryan stood in front of the large and advanced screen. His eyes were focused on the research, or whatever the hell he was doing, Valera couldn't be sure. Unlike Ryan, Samantha seemed _very_ absorbed in him, and apparently he didn't notice, or he simply just didn't care. She was leaning into him, touching his arm ever so lightly. He asked her a question; she tensed slightly, but then went back to her idiotic and obvious flirting. He rolled his eyes. Oh, if only Valera knew what they were speaking of. Apparently, Ryan got fed up with whatever Samantha was talking about and abruptly left. Samantha looked after him and spotted Valera, and when she did, she glared almost as hard as Valera did.

Valera walked off, or waddled, as Eric liked to tease her, following her idiot husband to see what had caused his aggravation, and for her own pleasure, of course.

She found him in her lab, of all places; he was pacing and running a hand over his face. She walked over to him carefully, noting he seemed a bit distressed.

"Ryan?"

He turned, a little bit too quickly for Valera's liking, and stared. Just. Stared.

He cleared his throat and spoke, his voice strangely even. "Maxine."

"Everything okay?" she asked tightly.

He nodded. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He gulped. She walked over to him, staring at him with a look that simply said, "You better tell me now before I kick your ass."

He knew that look; oh boy did he know that look. Many times did she give him that look, and he always, _always_ folded.

"I – I don't want you to get upset Max."

She nodded, clicked her tongue and tapped her foot. Ryan was definitely not getting out of this one.

"It's about _Samantha_, isn't it? I knew there was something bimbo-ish about her!"

He averted his gaze and she knew she had caught him. _Right on the money._

"Listen Max; just don't do anything you'll regret okay? _Please_."

She laughed mercifully, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, she's going to regret ever even laying an eye on you!"

Ryan stepped forward, grabbing her hands. "Max. Please. It was nothing and I took care of it. Just, why don't you go sit down? I don't you getting all worked up, okay?"

She glared at him. She sometimes hated her predicament and the man who got her into it. He was always getting worked up about the smallest things.

"I'm fine Ryan. The kid is fine. Now shut up and stop being a girl."

He sighed, and got this wounded puppy dog look on his face. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Now. If you'll excuse me I have some _business_ to take care of."

She walked – waddled – out of her lab, leaving Ryan alone and wounded. She made her way to the A/V lab, a hard look on her face. When she arrived, Samantha was still at her station, looking a bit morose and somewhat annoyed.

"Hey you!" Samantha turned around at the sound of Valera's voice.

She sighed. The sight of the pretty – and very pregnant – DNA tech making her feel very strange. She'd heard things about Valera, that she was crazy, were most of the remarks. So how could this crazy DNA tech manage to snag a fox like Ryan Wolfe? The thought always managed to render Samantha clueless. She'd thought that maybe he'd gotten her pregnant and did the gentlemanly thing of marrying her. But, that idea was quickly diminished when she learned they had gotten married two years earlier.

"Can I help you Maxine?" she said, faking sweet.

Valera scoffed. "Bitch please; don't even think you have the right to call me Maxine. Nobody calls me Maxine besides Ryan and my mother so drop that idea of your thick scull right now."

Samantha widened her eyes and recoiled as Valera walked toward her slowly and menacingly.

"And don't even think about even talking to Ryan anymore, do you understand? I wont have him coming to me looking like he just put on a pair of unmatched socks. And don't even thi-"

Valera stopped. Her eyes widened, so wide that Samantha thought they might pop out of their sockets right then and there.

"Oh my."

"What 'oh my'?"

But when she looked down, at the small amount of water, she herself widened her eyes as well.

"Oh. _That_ 'oh my'."

"Shit."


	15. Candy

**Drabble #15:**_ Candy_

**Notes:** _Spoilers and episode tag for Nailed._

* * *

Valera was surprised when she did not find yellow skittles in a plastic bag on her desk when she returned from her break. She frowned. It had become a routine, between the two of them; she'd buy a bag of skittles, leave them in his locker when she came to work, then at the middle of the day, after she would return from her break, and she would always find a small plastic bag filled with yellow skittles. Today, there were none. Sure, it was a just a little habit they'd begun on some random afternoon, but it was theirs, and she always got used to the small candies. Sure, she never ate them all, but still, that wasn't the point. The point was; there were no yellow skittles on her desk. And that worried her.

She went to go find Calleigh, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Ryan was at a scene and couldn't get her skittles. Thinking that maybe he was fine and nothing was wrong at all. But then again, this _was_ Ryan and the guy was sort of _weird_.

"Hey, Cal!" she said cheerfully as she found her in the break room, "Do you know where Ryan is?"

Calleigh looked at her with a mixture of shock and apprehension.

"Maxine, you didn't hear?"

Valera's face fell. "Hear what?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Ryan's at the hospital. He was shot with a . . . nail gun. He's going to be fine though, Eric's with him."

Valera nodded. Though, she really didn't seem to comprehend what Calleigh had said after she heard the words 'Ryan' and 'hospital'.

"Maxine, are you alright?" Calleigh asked, her hand coming to rest on Valera's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'll see you later okay?"

Valera left quickly, her heart pounding and her head spinning. She didn't even know how she got to the hospital.

Ryan was just about to sign himself out of the hospital, Eric standing beside him, when a nurse came running to him, holding something in her hand.

"Mr. Wolfe!" He turned, "I was supposed to give this to you." He narrowed his eyes, and reached for the small bag. When he finally got a good look at it, he smiled.

Eric looked at Ryan, a goofy grin on his face. "What is it, Wolfe?"

Ryan shook his head thoughtfully. "Nothin', it's nothing."

Eric rolled his eyes and they walked out of the hospital.

Ryan tucked a small bag of skittles into his jacket pocket and smiled.


End file.
